


Irresistible

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Drugged!Jensen, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's been roofied. Jared can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Jared's not sure who did it, but _somebody_ slipped something into Jensen's drink. It's not like it would be hard; the club they were in was packed, music blaring so loudly they could only hear each other by screaming.

Not that Jensen is doing much talking at the moment; he's passed out, sprawled on his bed, shirt rucked up so just a sliver of flat belly shows.

Jared is in the doorway, watching him. Jensen was acting normally at first, until he had that last drink. In no time, he started getting drowsy, leaning more and more on Jared until he was taking all of his friend's weight. In the end he practically carried Jensen out of there and drove them home.

Had to have been the bartender, then, Jared realizes. No one else touched Jensen's drink, and he'd been standing right next to Jen, so it isn't like someone could have come up behind them to put something in. He was probably planning to go on break and have his way with Jensen somewhere nobody could see. The men's bathroom, the alley behind the club. Who knows.

Later, he's going to track the bartender down and confront him, but it doesn't matter at the immediate moment because, regardless of who did it, Jensen's been roofied.

Jensen makes a soft noise, shifting onto his side, t-shirt getting dragged up even more, exposing more of his freckled skin. Jared's mouth waters. It's so tempting, he's not sure if he can resist.

He's had a thing for Jensen for a long time now. Years, it seems like. He's always managed to resist.

Then again, he's never been faced with this, before.

Jensen's out of it. Pliant, unconscious. Jared doesn't know much about roofies, but depending on how much the bartender (bastard) put in his drink, he could be gone for a long time.

Without realizing, Jared has moved closer, into the room. He's at the side of the bed, now, staring down at his best friend.

He wants him so badly. Really, really wants to touch him. Taste him all over. Find out what he's hiding under those clothes.

He makes his decision abruptly. Jared knows he's not strong enough to resist this opportunity, to have what he's been dreaming about, obsessing over for so long.

Jensen doesn't stir when he crawls onto the bed, leaning over him, just looking at him. He's so beautiful, Jared's getting hard just looking at him.

"Will you even remember any of this?" he asks quietly as he reaches out to push up Jensen's shirt.

It's not like he hasn't seen Jensen shirtless before. They've gotten dressed, and undressed, around each other. They share a house, after all. Some nakedness is unavoidable. It's different like this, though.

Jensen's not as buff as Jared is, but Jared thinks he's better looking (which makes sense, because he's _very_ attracted to Jensen, and not to himself, so of course he thinks Jensen is three times more beautiful then he'll ever be.)

All that pale freckled skin, tight little nipples. He's aching, and Jared reaches down, absentmindedly rubs his cock. He'll get to that. Eventually.

He's pretty sure he'll have plenty of time. Surely the bartender (son of a _bitch_ ) wouldn't want Jensen waking up halfway through.

Leaning down, Jared plants a kiss on Jensen's collarbone. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispers into his friend's skin. "More than you'll probably ever know."

He trails kisses down Jen's chest, then he reaches his nipples. He can't resist sucking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it until it's hard and super sensitive. That gets more of a reaction from Jensen; he whimpers, twisting underneath Jared.

"Oh, no, baby," he murmurs, getting his mouth onto the other nipple. "I'm nowhere _near_ done."

Jared moves from one nipple to the other until Jensen is whining and squirming in his unconscious state. It's to the point of pain, clearly, so he reluctantly releases it, even though he wants to keep going, twisting and tonguing Jen's pretty little nipples until he screams. Except that's not such a great idea, because Jensen might wake up, and he doesn't want that.

He has to lick Jensen's navel, and when he gets to the waistband of his friend's jeans, there's his hipbones to be dealt with. Jared couldn't possibly pass those by, so he has to bite and suck hickeys into the sensitive skin. It has Jensen writhing again, and Jared smiles, forehead pressed against his belly. Even out cold, Jensen is so _responsive_ , and he can only imagine how it would be if Jensen was awake. The thought has him hard enough to pound nails.

His erection is steadily becoming harder to ignore, but he's not ready to take care of it. Not just yet. He still wants to have some more fun.

Jared unsnaps and unzips Jensen's jeans. It's a little difficult to get them down, because Jensen isn't any help; determined as he is, he manages, dragging Jensen's underwear along.

He pushes them down to Jensen's mid-thigh then promptly abandons them. He can't help it; his dick is right in front of Jared, it takes all of his attention. Jensen is half hard from Jared's efforts, and he grins, getting a hand wrapped his cock, stroking slowly.

Jensen gasps, mouth parting, hips shoving up into Jared's hand as he hardens a little more.

Licking his lips, Jared lowers his head, taking Jensen into his mouth. Jensen goes from mostly hard to fully erect in about two seconds as he sucks, bobbing his head and fondling Jensen's balls with the hand not braced on his hip.

Jared can tell the exact moment Jensen wakes up. One second he's slowly rolling his hips upwards, fucking Jared's mouth, the next he's absolutely still and tense.

Jared slowly slides off of Jensen's dick, and a protesting whine escapes Jensen before he clamps his mouth shut, jaw tense and eyes wild.

"You're awake." He moves upwards 'till his face is level with Jensen's. "Welcome back."

"J-Jared?" Jensen wiggles, like he's trying to get away, but his movements are slow and sloppy; he's still recovering from the effect of the drugs. His voice is clear enough. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jared ducks his head to press a kiss just under Jensen's jaw.

"Don't know what this is, but get _off_ me!" Jensen gives him a furious look. There's not much he can do, still a little out of it and pinned underneath Jared's greater bulk.

Jared hadn't expected Jensen to wake up this soon. The bartender (motherfucker) must not have put very much into Jensen's drink. Maybe he liked his victims to wake up halfway through and put up a fight. Sick bastard probably got off on them not being able to fight him off.

He hushes Jensen, caressing his dick again. It's only the lightest brush of fingertips, but Jensen utters a reluctant moan. "See? It feels good. You want this."

"I don't-"

"Say what you want, your body tells me you do." He rubs his thumb firmly on the spot just under the head of Jensen's dick.

The reaction is immediate. Jensen's eyes slam closed and his back arches. "Fuck!"

"Just like that." He resumes his strokes, careful to keep his grip light. He doesn't want Jensen coming right away. He reaches between them, lifting up a bit so that he can get his own jeans open and down. Once he has his own dick out, he lines them up and wraps a hand around both of their cocks.

Skin to skin like that, it's so good it makes his head spin. It seems to be having the same affect on Jensen. He's biting his lip, fists clenching the sheet, head turned to the side. He won't meet Jared's eyes.

"Jared," Jensen pants as he starts moving, their dicks dragging together and sending sparks down his spine. "Why are you, what," he cuts off in a shocked noise as Jared pinches a nipple, unable to stop himself. He was right, they're _very_ sensitive. Jensen tries to jerk back, but there's nowhere to go, and it only results in more pressure on the nub. "Holyfucking _christ_!"

Jared laughs breathlessly, closing his hand around them tighter. He's close, he knows it. He doesn't want this to end yet, but there's no prolonging it. He thrusts wildly against Jensen, lunging forward to kiss him as he comes. Jensen makes a surprised noise into his mouth.

It's the best orgasm he's had in a long time. Maybe ever. It seems to last forever, though in reality he's sure it's no longer than any other. He pumps his come out all over Jensen, onto his stomach and his dick. That thought, that Jensen's dick is covered in Jared's come, drags one last burst out of him.

Jared sags, almost dropping down onto Jensen, and catches his breath. "God, Jensen. Knew it would be amazing with you. Always knew."

He stays like that for a few minutes, relaxing and enjoying the afterglow, only gradually remembering that Jensen hasn't come yet.

"Jared," urges Jensen, lifting his hips and pressing his still painfully hard cock against Jared's stomach. "Come on, come on!

"What do you want?"

"Jared, please-"

Jared feels delightfully wicked. "I can't do anything for you until you tell me what you want, Jen."

"Fuck's sake!" Jensen squirms, looking torn between another attempt to get away, and coming. "Fine! I, I wanna come. Let me, please let me! Make me come, Jared."

Holy fuck. That's got to be the hottest thing ever. "Because you've been such a good boy," he whispers, tugging on Jensen's dick, hard and fast strokes guranteed to get him off quickly.

It only takes four strokes, then Jensen is coming with a strangled moan. Jared kisses him again, swallowing the beautiful noises he makes as he thrashes, keening in ecstasy.

Jensen slumps back on the bed when it's over, eyes half lidded and sleepy, all fight gone. He's beautiful, and Jared feels like he might be up for another round soon.

"You enjoyed it, see."

Jensen mumbles something that might be agreement, might be an answer in the negative. He looks like he's going to drop off at any moment.

Jared is going to let him. And it's possible that he'll wake him up with a blowjob and a couple fingers up his ass.

It's just so tempting, he can't resist.


End file.
